


Looking Back Now

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Just a short little drabble, Set in like the 1920's I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Laura's leaving forever and Carmilla will never be the same.
 
This is an AU set in like the 1920's or that area. 
Carmilla was never in the coffin of blood and what not





	

Looking back now it was never supposed to be like this. As Carmilla looked out over the bay she knew that she would never get her back. Laura was gone. She’d boarded the boat and she didn’t look back. She didn’t consider the past because that’s what it was, the past. The boat left in pursuit of a new land and a brighter future. Carmilla wanted to be on that boat. She wanted to have a future with the one girl who stole her heart but at the steam was released to become a part of the atmosphere never to return back to earth she knew it was all over. The rippling of the bay had her hypnotised. It had left her so hopeful and yet it left her with no hope at all. The quiet in the air left her feeling uneasy. The boats slowly crawled along the river and Laura was ever so slowly slipping from her grasps forever. The boats were nothing but a minuscule silhouette in the distance when it all finally sank in. Her relationship with Laura was gone and so was the love of her life. All Carmilla wanted to do now was to launch herself into the freezing cold depths and lose herself. But as the world kept turning she kept surviving. Her future was looking darker than the night at 2 am. Carmilla Karnstein would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote in about 5 minutes.
> 
> As always if you enjoyed this leave a comment or a kudos they inspire me to keep writing.


End file.
